quelques mots
by glucose123
Summary: drago souhaite parler à hermione qui le rejette! hermione culpabilise et va alors chercher à se reconcilier avec drago !mais au faite que voulais dire drago ! :  venez le decouvrir !


Hermione était plongée dans son livre. Elle en était arrivée à un point culminant de l'histoire, tellement qu'elle n'en voyait pas qu'on essayait d'attirer son attention. Et en effet, Drago, assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé de la salle commune, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait l'obtenir. Mais rien à faire, les légères pressions de son corps contre celui de la lionne n'y faisaient rien (ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer le séducteur ! ). Il décida alors d'employer les grands moyens en allant parsemer le cou de sa belle de baisers, mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement d'Hermione à ne pas lâcher son livre des yeux, ne serait-ce que pour lui accorder un seul regard ! C'en était trop pour la dignité du grand Malefoy ! Sans réfléchir, il arracha le livre d'Hermione de ses mains pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Hermione surprise et choquée, après avoir fait le retour visuel entre le livre au sol et Malefoy, accorda enfin son attention à Drago, mais pas de la manière qu'il l'espérait !

-MALEFOY ! Nan mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Espèce de sauvage! Lui cria Hermione à la figure.

- Pardon ?T'es sérieuse ou quoi ? C'est toi la sauvage tu veux dire ! ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention et toi tu me calcules même pas !

- Co...co...comment ça ? Est-ce que tu m'as au moins une seule fois appelée par mon prénom ? Je sais pas moi, du genre « Hermione, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, te parler... » nan tu peux pas faire ça ! Je sais que t'as des difficultés pour faire une phrase et te faire comprendre des autres mais c'est pas une raison Malefoy !

- Tu...toi...nan mais je te jure, t'es incroyable! J'ai envie de te...mmh ! Dago se retenait difficilement. Comment-osait-elle lui parler de la sorte, lui qui voulait discuter avec elle sérieusement et elle qui l'envoyait bouler comme un vulgaire mal-propre !

- Bon alors Malefoy, t'as perdu ta langue en plus de ça ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? Hein, au point de jeter mon livre ! Dit Hermione avec un sourire malsain et purement ironique qu'elle avait piqué à un certain blondinet.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, j'ai rien de si important à te dire, en tout cas pas pour toi ! Lui répondit-il une dernière fois d'une voix sèche en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sur cette réplique, Drago sortit de la salle sans un regard de plus pour la Gryffondor. Hermione s'en voulut tout à coup. La tristesse mêlée à la haine qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Drago la blessa et la fit culpabiliser à la fois. Il avait peut-être quelque chose de grave à lui dire... Et elle l'avait ignoré. Oui, elle l'avait ignoré délibérément, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était quand elle avait sentit le corps de Drago se poser sur le canapé, puis quand il avait pressé ce corps qu'elle aimait tant contre le sien. Et elle avait encore moins réagi quand il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, alors que c'était une véritable torture de ne pas pousser ne serait-ce qu'un soupir de plaisir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop exactement, peut-être pour montrer qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas que de lui ou parce qu'elle voulait délibérément l'énerver ! (et oui Hermy peut être vilaine;) ). Malheureusement pour elle, ce jour là, c'était elle qui avait fait une erreur et il fallait qu'elle répare les morceaux ! Et pas facile quand on connaît le loup. Elle se promit de se faire pardonner le soir même. De plus, la curiosité commençait à la titiller quant à cette fameuse confidence que voulait lui faire Drago !

Après avoir dîné, Hermione retourna dans sa la salle commune des préfets. Elle était cependant quelque peu inquiète par la confrontation qui l'attendait avec son serpent. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, elle rentra dans la salle. Drago était sur le canapé, en train de lire à voix basse un parchemin. Au son de la porte, Drago releva la tête puis la fixa en plissant les yeux. Hermione gênée baissa les siens et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Elle déposa son sac, puis se posa sur son lit, réfléchissant. Elle devait voir Drago et discuter avec lui avant que les choses n'empirent pour rien. Elle se leva, prit un livre pour faire comme si de rien n'était, puis retourna dans la salle commune. Elle regarda discrètement Drago. Celui-ci était toujours en train de lire à voix basse. Elle alla se poser près de lui, mais à une distance raisonnable. Elle ouvrit son livre et débuta sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de cinq minutes à essayer de lire la même page, elle se décida à passer à l'action. Elle commença par toussoter, rien... Bon , elle décida d'augmenter la tonalité de sa « toux », toujours rien, il ne broncha pas... Très bien, alors, elle referma son livre de manière quelque peu violente. Ah voilà ! Drago lâcha sa lecture, leva la tête, face à elle, fronça les sourcils, sourit, puis se replongea dans son parchemin ! Hermione, choquée par l'attitude du blond, laissa apparaître le fond de sa gorge en regardant Drago ! N'en pouvant plus, elle décida d'arrêter le para-langage pour opter pour le langage pur !

- Drago ? Drago ? MALEFOY ! Hurla hermione, toute rouge. Drago tourna la tête vers elle.

- Oui ? - Tu...tu...nan mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler !

- Oh c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Pas fait attention, tu te fiches de moi ! Tu m'as...

- Dis Hermione ? la coupa drago tout en regardant son parchemin.

-Quoi ? - ça fait quoi ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça « ça fait quoi » ?

- D'être ignoré ? - Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Je ne comp... Hermione s'arrêta, comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. C'est ce moment là qu'il choisit pour lui lancer un regard d'acier, si difficilement pénétrable.

- Je...euh...je... Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, humiliée à son propre jeu, elle décida de fixer le sol plutôt que ses yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Durant quelques minutes, plus rien, juste le murmure de la voix de Drago qui avait repris son parchemin. Hermione eut envie de réagir. Pour être sûre d'avoir son attention, elle décida de faire un tête à tête forcé : elle saisit de ses deux mains la mâchoire de Drago, ramenant son visage face à elle, à quelques centimètres. Fronçant les sourcils puis soupirant, drago attendit. Puis, voulant presser les choses, il lui dit :

- Oui, Hermione ? Quelque chose à me dire peut-être ?

- Drago… - Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Granger ? Ou aurais-tu juste quelques difficultés à t'exprimer ? Hermione rougit face aux propos qu'elle avait tenu quasiment mot pour mot un peu plus tôt, mais décida de ne pas se laisser perturber.

- Drago, je veux te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai été vraiment désagréable, ignoble et encore pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi bêtement. Toujours est-il que je suis sincèrement désolée, je te demande pardon Drago, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, je t'aime trop pour que tu me détestes...

Drago touché, ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Mais son regard devint trop intense pour Hermione qui baissa à nouveau les yeux. Puis, se rendant compte que ses mains étaient toujours sur le visage de Drago, elle les laissa glisser. Mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci, qui les rattrapa pour les serrer contre les siennes. Hermione leva alors les yeux et le regarda : il lui sourit. Hermione, sentant alors une libération en elle, se permit de lui rendre son sourire.

- Alors tu...tu ne m'en veux plus ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement. Il choisit de lui répondre en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser de réconciliation. Malheureusement, trop court à son goût.

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux de me rendre fou comme ça, mais je tiens trop à toi pour te faire la tête. - Je suis vraiment désolée, je ferai plus att...

- Chuuuuuuuut, c'est bon, oublions ça, la coupa Drago en posant l'index sur sa bouche.

Il se mit alors plus à l'aise en tirant Hermione près de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en gardant dans son autre main celle d'Hermione. Profitant de cette accalmie, elle se décida à lui poser la question qui ne cessait de la tarauder.

- Eh ! Dis-moi, Drago, c'était quoi, tu sais, ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin ?

- Oh ! Rien, laisse tomber !

- Mais non, dis-moi ! Allez ?

- Nan je t'assure, oublie !

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Je te jure que si tu ne me le dis pas, ça va mal aller pour toi ! Hermione haussa le ton, sérieuse comme jamais. Elle voulait absolument savoir le motif de toute cette prise de bec.

- En fait, à present ça n'a plus vraiment de sens hors de son contexte, tu sais. Ben voilà, ce que j'allais te dire c'est que...

- Que ? Que quoi Drago ! s'énerva de plus en plus Hermione.

- Que t'avais les cheveux plus emmêlés que d'habitude ! Tu vois, c'était pas grand chose !

-...

-Hermione ?

-...

- Hermy ?

-...

- Mon amour, réponds-moi ! ça ne va pas ?

- Si ça ne va pas ? SI CA NE VA PAS ? T'es sérieux, tu voulais juste me parler de l'état de mes cheveux ? MALEFOY ? C'est ça? Tu te fous de moi ?

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Non, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'étouffer à force de rire

- Mais c'est vrai en plus, tu te fous de moi, tu te payes ma tête ? Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre !

Hermione n'en pouvant plus, décida de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Drago, qui lui avait saisit le poignet et l'avait tiré en arrière, si bien qu'Hermione, déséquilibrée, se retrouva sur les genoux de Malefoy, qui resserra sa poigne sur elle. Tous deux se regardèrent. Hermione le fusillait du regard, pendant que lui la regardait avec un sourire au coin.

- T'es vraiment naïve ! Je plaisantais !

- Très drôle, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je suis explosée de rire ! Quel comique tu es ! On ne t'a pas encore décerné un prix ?

- Oh c'est bon ! Sérieusement, Hermione, tu veux savoir ce que je voulais te dire ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien, si c'est pour que tu te paie encore ma tronche, c'est pas la peine !

- Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a commencé ! Et puis ce n'est pas une expression moldue qui dit « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent » ?

- Bon tu me dis ? Oui ou non ? Sinon, je m'en vais.

Et comme pour illustrer ces propos, elle entreprit de se redresser, étant toujours assise sur les genoux de Drago. Mais il l'en empêcha en renforçant la forteresse qu'il avait construite de ces bras autour du corps d'Hermione. Elle se calma, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je t'aime !

- Pardon ? Répondit Hermione qui ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer.

- Je t'aime !

- J'ai entendu ! Mais enfin pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce matin !

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ce moment là, comme ça ? Drago soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis la regarda de nouveau :

- Tu me dis tellement souvent que je ne te montre pas que je tiens à toi, que je ne te montre pas que je t'aime... Alors tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vue, tranquillement assise sur le canapé, je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de te le dire...Tu vois, je crois que je t'ai embêtée pour pas grand chose au final...

Sur ces paroles, Drago baissa les yeux et regarda le sol à son tour, gêné. Hermione troublée, ne sut quoi répondre. C'était vrai, elle lui avait reproché de ne pas le lui dire, il ne l'avait fait que deux fois depuis les sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais cette démarche qu'il avait eu envers elle la toucha énormément. Elle posa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèves de Drago et lui murmura :

- Non Drago, ce n'est pas rien, c'est au contraire tout, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir de toi, merci.

Puis elle lui sourit tendrement. Drago posa alors son front contre le sien. Ils respirèrent le même air à l'unisson. Front contre front, ce fut ensemble qu'ils se dirent « je t'aime » avant de sceller leurs lèvres pour un baiser qui devint vite passionnée, pour laisser ensuite place aux caresses. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! ;)


End file.
